Jarquanzela Goes to Jail/Credits
Here are the full credits for the upcoming 2016 full-length hand-drawn/Flash animated direct-to-Youtube Jarquanzela special, Jarquanzela Goes to Jail. Opening Credits Sharpness Knight Animation Studios Presents In Association with WazzoTV Productions A WazzoTV/Youtube/Scratch Production A YouTube Original Movie Starring Jarquanzela in Jarquanzela Goes to Jail Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by James Sharp (Sharpness Knight) Screenplay by James Sharp Will Norman (WazzoTV) Original Story by James Sharp Will Norman other story writers here Based on the "Jarquanzela" Comedy Sketches Created exclusively for Scratch by Will Norman Produced by James Sharp Executive Producers James Sharp Will Norman Music by Kevin MacLeod other composers here Music Supervisor music supervisor here Edited by James Sharp Production Designers James Sharp other production designers here Art Director James Sharp Visual Effects Supervisor VFX supervisor here Head of Animation animation department head here Animation Director animation director here Head of Story story department head here Production Manager James Sharp Sound Designer sound designer here Casting by James Sharp Cast Jarquanzela - James Sharp (a new voice actor when hired) Jarquanzela's Mom - James Sharp Wazzo - Will "WazzoTV" Norman (another voice actor to replace WazzoTV) Cafe worker - voice actor here Michelle - voice actress here Police chief - voice actor here Dr. Beanson - Speakonia Peter or James Sharp Warden - voice actor here Arpan - voice actor here Additional Voices Police officers - a team of voice actors and/or actresses here Prison guards - a team of voice actors and/or actresses here Prison cafeteria workers - a team of voice actors and/or actresses here Prisoners of Jarquanzetopia Jail - a team of voice actors and/or actresses here The dumb prisoner who keeps on licking Jarquanzela - voice actor here 4 tough male prisoners - 4 voice actors here Story Story Supervisor story supervisor here Storyboard Lead James Sharp Storyboard Artists storyboard artists here Art Concept Lead James Sharp Concept Artists concept artists here Character Model Sheet Artist James Sharp Original Character Design Will Norman Character, Prop, and Background Designers James Sharp other designers here Visual Development Artists visual development artists here Layout Layout Supervisor layout supervisor here Layout Lead layout lead here Character & Prop Layout Artists layout artists here Animation Animation Supervisors Jarquanzela - character animation supervisor here Jarquanzela's Mom - character animation supervisor here Wazzo - character animation supervisor here Michelle - character animation supervisor here Dr. Beanson - character animation supervisor here Arpan - character animation supervisor here Warden - character animation supervisor here Police chief - character animation supervisor here Lead Animators Jarquanzela - lead animator here Jarquanzela's Mom - lead animator here Wazzo - lead animator here Michelle - lead animator here Dr. Beanson - lead animator here Arpan - lead animator here Warden - lead animator here Police chief - lead animator here Hand-Drawn Animators traditional animators here Flash Animators digital Flash animators here Additional Animators additional animators here Animation Rigging Artists rigging artists here Background Background Supervisor background supervisor here Background Lead James Sharp Background Painters background painters here Background Layout Artists background layout artists here Digital Background Artists digital background artists here Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animation Supervisors Jarquanzela - clean-up animation supervisor here Jarquanzela's Mom - clean-up animation supervisor here Wazzo - clean-up animation supervisor here Michelle - clean-up animation supervisor here Dr. Beanson - clean-up animation supervisor here Arpan - clean-up animation supervisor here Warden - clean-up animation supervisor here Police chief - clean-up animation supervisor here Clean-up Animation Leads Jarquanzela - lead clean-up animator here Jarquanzela's Mom - lead clean-up animator here Wazzo - lead clean-up animator here Michelle - lead clean-up animator here Dr. Beanson - lead clean-up animator here Arpan - lead clean-up animator here Warden - lead clean-up animator here Police chief - lead clean-up animator here Key Clean-up Animators key clean-up animators here Key Clean-up Assistants key clean-up assistants here Clean-up Animators clean-up animators here Clean-up Assistants clean-up assistants here Breakdown Artists breakdown artists here In-between Animators in-between animators here Flash Animation Tweening Artists Flash animation tweening artists here Additional Clean-up and In-between Animators additional clean-up/in-between animators here Visual Effects Visual Effects Lead visual effects lead here Visual Effects Layout Artists VFX layout artists here Visual Effects Animators visual effects animators here Visual Effects Artists visual effects artists here Visual Effects Assistants visual effects assistants here Visual Effects Breakdown Artists VFX breakdown artists here Visual Effects In-between Animators VFX in-between animators here After Effects Lead after effects lead here After Effects Animators after effects animators here After Effects Artists after effects artists here Additional Visual Effects Team team of additional VFX artists and animators here Computer Generated Imagery CGI Supervisor CGI supervisor here CGI Modeling Supervisor CGI modeling supervisor here CGI Texturing Supervisor CGI texturing supervisor here CGI Modeling and Texturing Lead CGI modeling and texturing lead here CGI Modeling and Texturing Artists CGI model/texture artists here CGI Rigging and Blocking Artists CGI rigging/blocking artists here CGI Pre-visualization Artists CGI previs artists here CGI Layout Supervisor CGI layout supervisor here CGI Layout Lead CGI layout lead here CGI Layout Artists CGI layout artists here CGI Animation Supervisor CGI animation supervisor here CGI Animation Lead CGI animation lead here CGI Animators CGI animators here CGI Animation Technical Directors CGI animation TDs here CGI Animation Camera Artists CGI animation camera artists here CGI Lighting Lead CGI lighting lead here CGI Lighting and Compositing Artists CGI lighting and compositing artists here CGI Lighting Technical Directors CGI lighting TDs here CGI Effects Technical Direction Supervisor CGI FX TD supervisor here CGI Effects Technical Directors CGI FX TDs here CGI Effects Animation Supervisor CGI FX animation supervisor here CGI Effects Animators CGI FX animators here CGI Rendering Artists CGI rendering artists here CGI Rendering Wranglers CGI rendering wranglers here CGI Technical Direction Supervisor CGI TD supervisor here CGI Technical Directors CGI TDs here CGI Paint & Rotoscope Artists CGI paint & roto artists here CGI Animation Checking Artists CGI animation checkers here Additional CGI Team team of additional CGI animators and artists here Scene Planning Scene Planning Lead scene planning lead here Scene Planning Artists scene planners here Compositing Compositing Lead compositing lead here Compositing Artists compositors here Ink & Paint Ink & Paint Supervisor ink & paint supervisor here Ink & Paint Lead James Sharp Ink & Paint Artists ink & paint artists here Color Modeling Artists color modelers here Animation Check & Scanning Animation Checking Artists animation checkers here Digital Flash Animation Checking Artists digital Flash animation checkers here Final Checking Artists final checkers here Animation Scanning Artists animation scanners here Editorial Additional Editors additional editors here 1st Assistant Editor 1st assistant editor here 2nd Assistant Editor 2nd assistant editor here Associate Editor associate editor here Production Production Supervisor James Sharp Production Assistants production assistants here Production Coordinators production coordinators here Post Production Post Production Supervisor James Sharp Post Production Assistants post production assistants here Post Production Coordinators post production coordinators here Main and End Titles James Sharp Sound Effects Downloaded from freesound.org SoundBible Airborne Sound Soundjay freesfx.co.uk Pond5 Sound Effects Uploaded at Scratch Supervising Sound Editor James Sharp Re-Recording Mixers re-recording mixers here Sound Effects Editors sound FX editors here Foley Editors foley editors here Foley Mixers foley mixers here Foley Artists foley artists here Dialogue Editor James Sharp ADR Editors ADR editors here ADR Engineers ADR engineers here Music Music Editor James Sharp Music Director music director here Orchestrations by orchestrations here Music Arrangers music arrangers here Music Conductor music conductor here Music Producers music producers here Music Recorded and Mixed by music recorders and mixers here Music Preparation music preparation services here Songs songs here For Scratch Managers Mark Goff Christina Huang Franchette Viloria Technical Support Jolie Castellucci Sarah Otts Andrea Saxman Design & Development Improvement Linda Fernsel Christina Huang Lily Kim Dalton Miner Annie Whitehouse Designers Christan Balch Ben Berg Carl Bowman Chris Garrity Carmelo Presicce Andrew Sliwinski Development Artists Hannah Cole Colby Gutierrez-Kraybill Eric Schilling Christopher Willis-Ford Programming Juanita Buitrago Kasia Chmielinski Linda Fernsel Mitchel Resnick Natalie Rusk Matthew Taylor Traditore (credited as Rachel Traditore) Moran Tsur Website Moderation Sayamindu Dasgupta Saskia Leggett Tim Mickel Shruti Mohnot Ricarose Roque Ray Schamp For The Lifelong Kindergarten Group Administrative Assistant Abisola Okuk Research Assistants Sayamindu Dasgupta Jennifer Jacobs David Mellis Juliana Nazare Alisha Panjwani Ricarose Roque Eric Rosenbaum Srishti Sethi Tiffany Tseng Visiting Scientists Brian Harvey Amon Millner J. Philipp Schmidt Claudia Urrea Programming Katherine McConachie Carmelo Presicce Andrea Saxman Andrew Sliwinski Lifelong Kindergarten Staff Carl Bowman Kasia Chmielinski Chris Garrity Christopher Willis-Ford Colby Gutierrez-Kraybill Ray Schamp Eric Schilling Matthew Taylor Franchette Viloria Research Affiliate John Maloney Research & Development Juanita Buitrago Mark Goff Saskia Leggett Sarah Otts Moran Tsur Visiting Assistant Professor Karen Brennan Research Scientists Leo Burd Natalie Rusk Professor of Learning Research Mitchel Resnick Research Specialist Shane Clements For Youtube Founder/Chief Technology Officer Steve Chen Founders/Advisors Chad Hurley Jawed Karim Chief Executive Officers Chad Hurley Susan Wojcicki For Sharpness Knight Animation Studios Founder/CEO/President James Sharp Vice President Gabriel Garcia For Google Founders Sergey Brin Larry Page Chief Executive Officer Larry Page Executive Chairman Eric Schmidt For WazzoTV Productions Founder/CEO/President Will Norman Vice President/Creative Consultant Wazzo Norman, Jr. (Wazzo Jr.) Technology Studio Department Management studio department managers here Studio Department Coordination studio department coordinators here Animation Technology Support animation technology support here Research & Development Team R&D team here Editorial and Layout Engineers editorial and layout engineers here 2D Animation Engineers 2D animation engineers here CGI Animation and Modeling Engineers CGI animation and modeling engineers Digital Ink & Paint Engineers ink & paint engineers here Digital Compositing & Lighting Engineers lighting & compositing engineers here CGI Rigging and 2D Clean-up Animation Engineers CGI rigging and 2D clean-up engineers here CGI Rendering and Effects Engineers rendering and FX engineers here 2D Effects Animation Engineers 2D FX animation engineers here 2D Animation Pipeline Engineers 2D animation pipeline engineers here CGI Animation Pipeline Engineers CGI animation pipeline engineers here Geometry and Media Engineers geometry and media engineers here Production Engineers production engineers here Production Asset Management asset managers here Production Technology and Character Development production technology/character developers here System Lead system lead here System Engineering system engineers here System Operations Administration system operations administrators here Post Technology Engineers post technology engineers here Hardware Engineers hardware engineers here Quality Assurance Engineers QA engineers here Technology Management technology managers here Technology Coordinators technology coordinators here Special Thanks to Wikia WazzoTV Wazzo Jr. Rod Daniel (MiaFan2010) Adam Katz Caleb Elbourn and to all the Scratchers and Youtubers whose tireless efforts had made this animated Youtube special possible. Final Part of the Credits Hardware Used used computer hardware here Software Used used computer software here Color by Create and explore projects at scratch.mit.edu © 2016 Sharpness Knight Animation Studios All rights reserved. Sharpness Knight Animation Studios, Google, and YouTube, LLC are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by YouTube, LLC A Google Company See also *Voice auditions for Wazzo and Michelle *Talent needed for the movie Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:WazzoTV Category:Jarquanzela Category:DVD Category:VHS